1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vibrating beds and, more specifically, to an undulating bed that provides an undulating/rocking motion from side to side and/or front to back. Most beds that provide motorized stimulation utilize vibration to stimulate the user. The present invention provides a plurality of U-shaped springs constrained by spring rails connected through adjustable linkage arms to pivot plates driven by variable RPM motors to create an undulating/rocking side-to-side and/or front to back movement to substantially simulate motion experienced on a boat as a sleep aid to a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other motorized devices for beds. While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.